


wind-sent message

by vinndetta



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Ankoku no Mirai de | In the Future of Darkness (PMD: Explorers of Time & Darkness & Sky), Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mute Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Nonbinary Partner Pokemon (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), POV Second Person, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Grovyle's message is sent to the present from the future.
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle & Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Juptile | Grovyle & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	wind-sent message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> i hope this meets your expectations <3

Grovyle stands at the very top of Vast Ice Mountain, alive and relieved. He looks out, over the rest of the world, but that's not what he's thinking about right now.

"My friends... you too... I hope you're safe as well? If you didn't disappear either, are you still alive?"

He takes in a deep breath.

"The fate of Pokemon in the future when you changed history... my fate and yours... I expect you'll find out later, but right now, what are you thinking?"

He looks out over the ocean, sending the message through the wind, hoping that it reaches its proper recipients.

The four of them descend from the Pinnacle, eager to begin restoring the world and rebuilding a better future.

-

"Hey. Wake up. Hey. Hey!"

You jerk up in bed.

"Oh, thank god," your friend lets out a sigh. "You were thrashing around in your sleep. Are you alright? I know you've been having nightmares since... what happened."

You nod. It's traumatic, that adventure to the top of the tower, and your subsequent disappearance. You've both been talking about it, after some time to think and process the events of those challenging days in the past.

It hurts, disappearing. Sure, you're alive, but the feeling of disappearing from the world, disappearing from existence... It's haunting.

But it's all over.

... You're alive. And your friend is here, and all is well.

"So, what's wrong? Everything okay?"

You swallow.

"... Grovyle's alive," you sign.

Your friend stills.

 _"Alive?!"_ They tilt their head. "How is that possible? You-- we did change the future, didn't we? If he's alive, then--"

You shake your head.

"You mean, they survived? We changed the future and _they survived?"_

You look over through the gap in the Sharpedo Bluff, the ocean waves calm and peaceful.

"He sent us a message. The future is saved. They're going to rebuild the world. Grovyle is -- alive. And Celebi. And everyone from that future," you sign frantically.

You move up, walking to the edge of the cliff. Your friend follows you, standing next to you.

"They're working hard. So, we will too. Give them something worth fighting for," you continue to sign, shaky hands fumbling over each other in your rush to get your thoughts out.

Your friend tilts their head but shoots you a grin.

"Of course. Hopefully, we'll see them again someday. But, come on, let's get back to sleep - we can't work hard if we're not well-rested."

 _I know we will see them again, somehow, somewhere, even if it's just in my dreams_ , you think to yourself, as the two of you head back to sleep.

It's the first restful night you've had since the ending of that long adventure.


End file.
